1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to apparatus for supporting biological specimens during dissection and relates in particular to such apparatus having a series of slicing guide slots communicating with an open cavity for facilitating cleaning and preventing obstruction of the guide slots with tissue and other specimen debris.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Dissection specimen holders have long been used to secure a specimen, such as a rodent brain, as the specimen is sliced in a series of thin parallel sections. A shaped cavity is defined in the upper surfaces of a series of spaced apart parallel support members for receiving and supporting a specimen. A series of parallel guide slots is defined between the plate-like support members. A thin safety razor or similar dissection blade is typically inserted into one of the slots and then into a specimen held in the shaped cavity, which is typically a recess contoured to closely match the shape of the specimen.
As the blade cuts through the specimen, it is guided within one of the guide slots which extends beneath the specimen. Once the blade passes through the specimen, it typically abuts against the floor of the slot. Tissue and other debris adhering to the blade is typically deposited on and around the floor of the slot.
Over time, the debris accumulates to the point where it interferes with the blade before the blade makes a complete cut through the specimen. At this point the debris must be cleaned from the slot or slots before a proper sample cut can be completed. Because the specimen tissue builds up over time, it hardens and strongly adheres to the bottom of the slots. This creates a difficult cleaning problem which often necessitates the prolonged use of ultrasonic cleaning apparatus as well as supplemental cleaning with brushes and the like.
Accordingly, a need exists for a dissection specimen holder which resists the build-up of specimen tissue and other specimen debris.
A further need exists for such an apparatus which facilitates cleaning, particularly around and within the bottom of the guide slots.
The present invention has been developed to fulfill the needs noted above and therefore has as an object the provision of a dissection specimen holder which resists the accumulation of specimen tissue within a series of guide slots.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a dissection specimen holder which is easy to clean, particularly around and within the lower portions of a series of guide slots which underlie the specimen.
These and other objects are met by the present invention which is directed to a dissection specimen holder having a contoured specimen pocket or cavity formed in the upper surfaces of a plurality of planar vertical support plates. The plates are spaced apart by a series of parallel slots which serve to guide a cutting blade through the specimen.
A significant feature of the invention is the provision of a chamber or opening at the bottom of each guide slot for receiving any debris carried by a cutting blade into the bottom of the guide slot. The chamber or opening communicates with the bottom of each guide slot such that each slot has an open bottom through which any debris may freely pass. By eliminating the floor of each slot, tissue is prevented from accumulating and becoming compacted in the bottom of each slot.
By opening up the bottom of each slot into a relatively large opening, cavity, chamber or the like, cleaning of the guide slots is greatly facilitated. Water or other cleaning fluids may be freely flushed completely through the slots from top to bottom and/or from bottom to top. This allows for a thorough cleaning of the slots while also preventing build up of tissue and other debris.
The aforementioned objects, features and advantages of the invention will, in part, be pointed out with particularity, and will, in part, become obvious from the following more detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which form an integral part thereof.